The Mediator of the Salem Witch Trials
by Natural-Writer
Summary: Suze is still a mediator but she's living during the Salem Witch Trials. Will she be all right?
1. Prologue

**Summary: What if Suze lived in Salem, Massachusetts during the Salem Witch Trials? What if Paul was an angry suitor who knew her secret? What if instead of a ghost from the past Jesse was a shifter from the future? This story answers all those questions and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mediator. I own none of the characters in this story they are either Mediator characters or historical figures from the real Salem Witch Trials. This applies for all chapters ahead (the character thing might change but I'll tell you if it does).**

* * *

**The Mediator of the Salem Witch Trials**

**Prologue**

My name is Susannah Simon. I live in Salem, Massachusetts in the year of our Lord 1692.

I am afraid to say that Salem is in a state of chaos as of late. There is a witch hunt running through our small village. Everyone has been driven mad by the fear of the devil's servants. Sometimes I wonder if there truly are witches here.

It all started when a group of girls said they had a vision of being attacked by a few members of the community. Now wither this did or did not happen is debatable.

The girl that seems to be the leader of the girls is the young Abigail Williams, whom I have known her entire life, as I am sixteen and she is only twelve and Salem is such a small village that all the members of the community know one another. Abigail, as much as it pains me to speak even the slightest evil of her, has always loved the attention of others and she surely gained that after the first accusation of witchcraft. I believe she made more accusations to keep that attention but I do not believe she meant for it to grow to the extent that it did.

So after the first few witch trials people became mad with fear and some hungry for power. It hurts me to see neighbors who have known one another for all their lives turn against each other because of fear and greed. I have seen respected members of the community, who were good God loving people, condemned to hang as witches with the only perceivable reason being the land they owned. Time after time once a person is hung their land is sold to the person willing to pay the highest price.

The people who are most often the ones willing to pay the highest price is the Slater family. The person who will be the reason I hang will be the oldest son, Paul. Paul Slater knows a secret about me that would guaranty me trip to the gallows.

I shall never say this to anyone but I have the ability to see spirits. Do not mistake me. I am not a witch. I have never signed a pack with the devil. I have been seeing the spirits of the dead since I was born. However if I was to say that at a witch trail they would either say I was lying or that my mother signed a pack with Lucifer before I was born, though they all know she is not the woman to do such a thing. If they switched the blame from myself to my mother, instead of I being hung at the gallows it would be her.

I will tell you that my father died while I was still young and while I still see his spirit on occasion I am not eager to become an orphan by the loss of my mother. True I would not be alone in this world, for since my father's death my mother had remarried. My mother's husband, Andrew Ackerman, a widower with three sons, would continue to keep me should my mother pass.

Still I would be might fearful of the people of Salem finding the truth of my secret. What scares me most is the fact that Paul Slater knows of the fact that I see spirits. He knows because he has the same ability.

However, that would not keep him from revealing me to the community because he knows he would remain safe. Paul is a prideful person and I know he wishes our marriage at some point, something both out families support. However, I know Paul has an evil about him.

He would reveal me to the community out of scorn if I refused the marriage, which I must for the same reason he would reveal me. He is an evil man and I cannot see myself marring an evil man.

If I am hung for refusing him, then so be it. Being hung for refusing to tie myself to evil is better than living a life of fear and hate.

* * *

**A/N: By the way for those of you wondering. Yes Abigail Williams was a historical figure in the Salem Witch Trials. I know she is a character in The Crucible but like me Arthur Miller used real historical figures. Oh and I tried to keep the language as accurate as I could but I know it is not perfect.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I was in the center of town when I heard the news that someone else was on trial as a witch. I could not listen.

I hurried home to escape the lies of fear and greed.

As I entered I heard my mother's husband talking to voices I did not know.

"Mr. Ackerman?" I called out, curious to know who could be in our house that I would not know.

"Oh, Susannah you are home so soon?" he questioned back.

"Yes," I answered. "There was news in town of another witch accusation and I could not bear to listen so I hurried home away from it."

"Ah yes, these witches have really upset you, have they not?" Andrew, as I call him when alone, asked.

I grew indignant. "There are NO witches here in Salem, Mr. Ackerman," I yelled at him in protest.

"Enough Susannah, no more talk about these trials. Come in here and meet our guest."

I walked into the room Andrew was seated in with two others whom I had never met. One seemed to be, what looked like a Catholic priest. I wonder what he was doing in a puritan village like Salem.

The other was a tall young gentleman of about twenty, with a dark complexion and the look of someone who has worked on a farm all his life. I have seen the farmers and their sons have darker complexions than the others of the community from their time in the sun, but this man's complexion seemed even darker than most.

"Susannah," Andrew addressed me. "I would like you to meet Father Dominic and Hector de Silva. Father, Mr. de Silva this is my wife's daughter from her first marriage, Susannah Simon."

I shook both their hands as I said, "It is nice to meet you Father, Mr. de Silva."

As I shook Mr. de Silva's hand I said, "Mr. de Silva I hope you do not mind me saying but I find that you have a very strange surname."

Mr. de Silva laughed and said, "I am well aware of that Ms. Simon. My family was from Spain you see. And please call me Jesse."

I tilted my head as I looked at him.

"You confuse me, sir," I said. "I believe Mr. Ackerman said your Christian name was Hector. Why do you wish me to call you by another name?"

Mr. de Silva graced me with a brilliant smile as he replied. "Yes Ms. Simon, my Christian name is Hector. However my mother and sisters and, on occasion, my father, use to call me Jesse. It is my wish that you also call me by this name. And forgive me if I am too forward but I would like to request permission to use your Christian name."

I smiled at him. I do not know what it was but something about this 'Jesse' drew me to him.

"Of course you may. I would like to say Jesse that it surprises me that you and the good father have come here to Salem. We have never received many Catholics or Spanish here and as of late we have not received many people of any culture with the havoc caused by the witch trials."

"Susannah!" Andrew yelled at me. "Stop this impertinence."

I bowed my head in shame as I answered, "Yes, Mr. Ackerman."

I heard at the same time Jesse replied, "No, Mr. Ackerman. I am sure Susannah is right. Any town, whither the existence of witches was true or not, would be in a state of havoc."

I looked up at Jesse in awe and gratitude. No one had ever stood up to Andrew who, while he was a gentle soul, was an intimidating man and a respected member of the community.

To my surprise Andrew replied to Jesse by saying, "You are quite right Mr. de Silva."

My surprise grew when Andrew said to me, "I apologize, Susannah. I understand that you, like the rest of the community, is fearful for your friends and possibly yourself."

When Andrew mentioned the possibility of me being fearful for myself with the witch trials something in Jesse's face darkened.

I was curious to why this was. I wanted to ask him so much and also thank him for what he said to Andrew that I asked something I would have never dreamed of before meeting Jesse.

"Jesse would you mind accompanying me for a walk?"

Jesse's happiness seemed to grow at this request. However he simply said, "I would not wish to damage your reputation, Susannah, but if Mr. Ackerman agrees to it I would love to join you on a walk."

I looked at Andrew with pleading eyes. He seemed to realize how important it was to me since he said, "I suppose as long as you stay within sight of the house you will remain within the laws of propriety."

I thanked Andrew and stood. Jesse also stood. Only then did I realize how tall he really was. He was taller than any of the other men of our community.

Jesse held his arm out to me. I took hold of it and we proceeded outside. We walked in silence for a while. When we far enough into the yard and away from the house that I was sure no one would hear us I spoke out and said, "I would like to thank you, Mr. de Silva."

Jesse looked at me. "Please Susannah, you must call me Jesse. And what do you wish to thank me for?"

"I am truly sorry, Jesse. The laws of propriety that have been practically beat into me since birth make it difficult for me to call you anything other than your surname."

Jesse laughed a hardy laugh. "I understand Susannah, but you did not answer my question."

I bowed my head suddenly shy. "I would like to thank you for what you said to Mr. Ackerman. No one else would have had the courage."

"But Susannah how could I do anything else?" Jesse asked his voice sounding genuinely confused.

"I do not know. So many others do. Mr. Ackerman often talks to me like that," I answered him in a low voice.

"I am sorry, _querida_," Jesse replied in a sad voice.

"What did you call me?" I asked surprised.

Jesse looked shocked. It would seem he did not even realize he called me an odd name.

"Oh," he said as if he was embarrassed. "I called you, _querida_. It is Spanish. Perhaps one day I will tell you the meaning."

"Oh, I see," I replied. There was a short silence before I said, "Well about what we were talking about, there is no reason for you to be sorry. It is fine. Mr. Ackerman is my mother's husband, so as far as the community is concerned he is my father, even though he is not and probably could never come close. He has the right to talk to me like that though he generally he does not."

"Susannah you are wrong. I never want to hear you say anything like that again. No one, I do not care who they are, has the right to speak to you like that. Just because you are female does not mean you are not human."

I smiled, "Jesse that is a lovely idea but it is one that is likely to have me hung as a heretic."

The same dark look from earlier returned to Jesse's face.

"Why?" I wondered aloud without realizing.

"What?" Jesse asked, his face returning to normal.

I realized what I had said. I had wanted to ask him the reason when we were inside, however when we came to a place I could I lost the courage to go through with it. I decided since an opening was offered I would go ahead and ask him.

"I was wondering," I said to Jesse, "why you get a dark look on your face whenever the possibility that I could be hung is mentioned."

Jesse head hung down, "I just do not think it is right."

"Yes, but everyone has the chance of being hung with the witch trials. However I have not seen that look when we have talked about anyone else being hung or when the trials are mentioned even though you know what they entail. I only see that look when it is said that I might be hung," I countered his statement.

"Please Susannah, do not do this. Not now," Jesse pleaded with me.

I gave him a confused look. Jesse sighed.

"Susannah, I promise one day I will tell you everything. I will tell you everything about myself. About why I do what I do. But please give me time in me."

Jesse's words confused me. However he seemed so desperate that I simply nodded.

"Thank you Susannah. May I make a request of you?"

I smiled shyly. "Of course you may, Jesse."

"Susannah may I have the privilege of becoming better acquaintances with you?"

I bowed my head to head to hide the blush that formed at his request. From the way he said it, it almost sounded like he was asking permission to court me.

But would that be such a bad thing? Jesse was a handsome fellow and extremely kind, especially if you compared him to my other suitor, Paul. If I were to marry Jesse, I would not have the regrets I would if I married Paul.

"Of course you may, Jesse," I replied to him. I thought that no matter what Jesse wanted, wither to court me or just to get to know me better, I would enjoy his company.

"Thank you Susannah. You know not how much that means to me," Jesse said with a smile.

There was a brief silence before Jesse said, "I believe it is time we turned back."

As we turned to face the house I saw a flash of a copper red. I smiled knowing what it was.

When we approached the house I knew I was right when the red headed David jumped in front of us.

"Susannah," David said, "Father called Jacob, Bradley, and I from the field to come meet guests he had. When we arrived he introduced us to the priest and then told me to go outside because you were walking with our other quest."

David stopped talking just long enough to look at Jesse before saying, "I suppose this is him."

I smiled. "Yes David. This is Mr. Hector de Silva," I informed David while gesturing toward Jesse with my hand. I turned to Jesse and said, "Mr. de Silva this is Mr. Ackerman's youngest son, David."

Jesse held his hand out to David to shake hands. As David shook Jesse's hand Jesse said, "I am very pleased to meet you David."

David smiled and I knew he had taken an instant liking to Jesse just as I had.

"David, is it your brothers waiting inside to meet me?" Jesse asked starling both David and I out of our thoughts.

"Oh, yes sir," David replied.

"Well we should not keep them waiting any longer," Jesse said as he turned to return inside.

When inside Andrew introduced Jesse to Jacob and Bradley. We talked for sometime after that. Finally Father Dominic stood and said, "Thank you Mr. Ackerman for the pleasant visit but I fear it is time for us to go. Jesse, are you ready?"

Jesse stood as did the rest of us.

"Thank you Mr. Ackerman for having us," Jesse said to Andrew.

He bid his farewells to everyone the stood in front of me. He took my hand and laid a kiss on top of it. "I hope to see you again soon Ms. Susannah Simon," Jesse said.

As I watched Jesse leave I found myself wishing the same.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I enjoy hearing your opinions.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long. I was not in a writing mood and I'm trying to change that.**

**Chapter Two**

Later in the day my mother returned from town. She came to me.

"Susannah, you worried me," she said to me.

"I looked for you in town and could not find you. When I heard the news I realized you most likely went home."

My mother was one of the few people who knew how much I hated the witch trials.

"You are correct Mother. I returned to Mr. Ackerman hosting a couple of guest. They were new to Salem. Did you know of them?"

My mother gave me a small smile.

"I did know of them, Susannah," my mother replied to my question. "Andrew told me of them. He also informed me that the young Mr. de Silva took a particular liking to you, one that you seemed to return."

I bowed my head to hide the blush that formed at my mother's words.

"Susannah," she said to me, "you know that Andrew wishes for you to marry Paul Slater. However, I know how much you dislike Paul.

"All I want for you is that you are happy in your marriage. If this Mr. de Silva wishes to court you I would have no problem with that. If Mr. de Silva can make you happy I give you my blessing."

I looked up at my mother. She gave me a smile.

"Susannah, do me a favor." She paused in talking till she was sure she had my full attention.

"Susannah, if you cannot be happy in a marriage with Paul, then do me the favor of not excepting his hand."

I was surprised and grateful. I took my mother's hands and said, "Thank you, Mother. You have no idea what that means to me."

She smiled and walked away.

I did not know what to do. My mother has just given me permission to deny the man I despised but was almost sure I would have to marry. And not only did she give me permission to deny him, she asked me to. It was truly mind blowing.

I had to clear my head so I decided to go back into town. I figured that the witch conviction had been long over in the gossip ring and it would be safe to venture out.

As I reached town no one was in sight. However before I could walk far I was confronted by my own worst enemy, Paul Slater.

"Good day, Susannah," Paul said to me as he came out of nowhere.

"Go away, Paul," I told him trying to mask my fear

"Susannah, I can't just go away. I need your answer to my marriage proposal."

Remembering my mother's words I looked Paul dead in the eyes and told him, "There is no way on earth that I would marry you. The answer is no."

Paul started to become angry then, "I am sorry Susannah but it seems you are forgetting you parents' wishes."

"No Paul I am not. Yes Mr. Ackerman wants me to marry you. However my mother thinks very differently. So the answer is still no."

Paul became truly angry after I said those words.

"What a shame, Susannah. You know what would be even more of a shame?"

"What?" I asked cautiously. I knew what he was talking about but still I had to ask.

"If the village found out about your secret."

My bones chilled. Finally I looked at Paul and said, "It is your secret too."

"Yes but you know the village would never believe it."

"Fine, tell them. I would rather die than marry you anyway," I said as I started to walk away.

However Paul grabbed my arm, pulled me close and hissed in my ear, "You will marry me, Susannah. Trust me when I say that."

I was about to slap him when I heard a slightly familiar, male voice say, "Excuse me sir, is there a problem with Miss Simon here?

Both Paul and I looked to see Jesse walking toward us.

"No sir, there is not," Paul said in his 'back off' tone.

Jesse however, just said, "Then will you please let go of her arm?"

Paul threw my arm at my and stalked off. Jesse was about to go after him when I grabbed his arm.

"Let him go, Jesse. He's not worth it," I told him.

"Are you alright, Susannah?" Jesse asked me.

"I'm fine. Paul as a temper but it is nothing I can't handle."

"Would you mind if I walk you home, Susannah? I hate to think of you out here alone with him."

I stared at Jesse. No one in the village would care what Paul did to me. He could care me for all they cared. Everyone was scared of him and his family. They all thought me stupid for not being scared.

"Of course you may, Jesse. I will tell you about Paul as we walk," I replied.

Jesse offered me his arm. I laced my arm with his and we began to walk.

"So what do you wish to tell me on this Paul fellow?" Jesse asked.

"Paul, as far as Mr. Ackerman is concerned, is my future husband. However, I will never be that man's wife. Paul, though no one but me realizes it, is an evil man."

Jesse cut me off by saying, "Susannah, I realized that. Simply by the way he acted with you I could tell he had an evil side to him. I am glad you do not wish to marry him."

"Jesse I not only don't wish to marry him but I will not. My mother has even asked me not to marry him because she knows he cannot make me happy. I was surprised when she told me that she wanted me to deny Paul's proposal. But not as surprised as by what else she said."

Jesse looked at me. "What did she say that surprised you so much Susannah?"

Caught off guard because I had not realized what I said I replied, "Please don't ask me that now."

"Of course Susannah but may I ask you something else?"

"What is it Jesse?"

"Susannah I know we have not known one another very long but I wish to ask your parents for permission to court you. However I do not wish to do this against your wishes. If you have no feelings for me and do not wish to think of a future marriage between the two of us then please tell me. I do not want to make you unhappy."

I was shocked. I knew the permission would be granted if he asked. I simply needed to decide if I wanted Jesse. However I did not need to think long on the subject. Jesse was an incredible man. He would take care of me and if there was anyone who could possibly make me happy it would be someone like Jesse.

"Jesse I would be honored."

Jesse stared at me. A smile grew that took up his whole face.

"Susannah you do not realize what this means to me," Jesse said.

It was then that I heard the crying. I stopped.

"Susannah what is wrong?" Jesse asked with a worried tone.

"Jesse do you hear that?"

"Hear what, Susannah?"

"Someone is crying," I said as I looked around.

It was then that I saw her and I immediately wished I had not mentioned the crying, because not far from me stood Heather Chambers. The problem with Heather standing before us was the fact that Heather was one of the people who had been convicted as a ghost and had been hung, last week.

Jesse looked right where Heather was and said, "Death comes hard for many. Especially when it was at the hand of those you thought you could trust."

I looked at Jesse with wide eyes. "You can see her?" I asked.

Jesse straightened. "Yes, Susannah, I can."

I was about to say something, when I heard someone say, "Young miss, I am sorry this has happened to you but please let me help you."

I looked and there was Father Dominic kneeling next Heather. I could nearly swear I was going mad.

"_Padre_, do you need help?" Jesse asked.

Father Dominic looked at Jesse. "Aw, yes, Jesse. This young lady is having trouble adjusting to her new situation."

"Wait! You can see her too Father?" I practically screamed.

"Oh Susannah, I did not notice you there. Perhaps after we are done with this young lady we should all sit down for a talk," Father Dominic said. Neither he nor Jesse seemed surprised that I could see Heather. I personally was shocked. The only other person I knew that would be able to see her was Paul, though I suspect his little brother could though I had not spent enough time with Jack to be able to tell for sure.

"Of course, Father. Perhaps I can help with Heather," I replied.

"You know this girl?" Father Dominic asked me.

"Yes of course. Her name Heather Chambers," I answered surprised.

"Then perhaps you should talk to her."

I walked over to Heather and knelt down beside her. "Heather I know what happened. I know you're not a witch. The others of this town are paranoid and they took it out on you and the others. I'm sorry but if you move on you won't have to deal with the pain of the betrayal of this town."

Heather glared at me. "How can I escape the betrayal when I did it to myself?" she spat at me.

I flinched back. "What do you mean Heather? What do you mean you did it yourself?"

"You know that Bryce was supposed to be my betrothed. Well he said he loved someone else. I told him if he left me I would turn myself in as a witch. He left and I did. I turn myself in for being something I'm not. However it seems you three are."

I was surprised by Heather's confession.

"Heather, I know that you are hurt by your mistake but if you just give it time it will get better."

"How? I'm dead! You are a liar Susannah Simon! You are the witch that everyone has been hunting. You should have been the one to die!" Heather yelled at me.

I was shocked and hurt by Heather's words. I turned around and ran.

As I ran away I heard Jesse say something that sounded like, "How dare you?"

Then I was too far to hear. After a while of running I fell down at the base of a tree and cried. Normally I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't have even run away. I would have stood in front of Heather and slapped her. But she got to the core of my greatest fear. So I cried.

I don't long I was curled up at the base of that tree but it soon became hard for me to stay awake. Just as I was about to pass out I heard someone say, "Susannah, thank God I found you."

Then I was being lifted into the air and after that I remember nothing.

**A/N: Ok I know it's been a long time but just bare with me. I start too many writing projects at once. This one I will finish. It just might be a little while between updates just remember I will update if you put up with me.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next thing I remember is my mother screaming.

"Susannah, are you alright? Darling, answer me!"

Then a voice that was surprisingly close answered for me. It was a male voice. Whoever he was said, "She's alright. She was upset and ended up crying herself to sleep. She just needs some rest and she'll be fine."

"Thank you for bringing her home, Mr. de Silva," I heard Andrew say.

Mr. de Silva? So the mystery man was really Jesse. By why was his voice so close?

I decided to open an eye to see. That's when I noticed I was still outside and was sort of floating. It took me a moment to realize I was in Jesse's arms and he was carrying me.

I looked in his face and he smiled at me. We were going inside. Then as if I had just woken up that second when really it had been a few minutes Jesse said, "So you are awake, Susannah? How are you feeling?"

As I answered I could feel myself being lowered. "I'm fine."

That's when I realized what I was being lowered on to was the couch. I was so confused. Last thing I remembered I was curled up by a tree. Had Jesse carried me home? That would explain why I was in his arms.

"Well that being the case, I should probably leave you to rest," Jesse said.

Suddenly I had a tight feeling in my chest. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't know why but I wanted him to stay with me.

Jesse must have seen something along that line in my face because he said, "I must return to Father Dominic but if I have the permission I would like to call on you tomorrow, Susannah, to see how you are doing."

I could feel my mother smiling. "If Susannah wishes it then of course you may Mr. de Silva," she said.

"Well then Susannah do you wish it?" Jesse asked me.

"Please come," It was all I could say and still stay proper.

And then Jesse was gone. Before he left he said but one word to me, "Rest."

So with Jesse gone for the day I did as he ordered. I slept.

When I awoke all was dark. I didn't want to be alone. If I was alone right now I would think back to earlier when Heather made me cry. She would pay for the humiliation that put me through.

Well everyone in my house was asleep but I could not stay there and let myself think too much. So I went outside and took a walk.

I don't know how long I had been walking when I heard someone. Against my nature I was scared. I think I feared that it was Slater.

Then I heard whoever it was say, "Father Dominic something has to be done about this Heather girl."

The mystery person was Jesse and Father Dominic was with him. I stopped walking not ready to see them.

"Jesse I know you are upset but really I'm not sure anything needs to be done yet. The young girl just died and she's alone and confused."

"_Nombre de Dios Padre, _how can say that. After what she said to Susannah we must do something."

I smiled. Jesse was looking out for me.

"Jesse I know you love Susannah but you can't let your feelings cloud your judgment. Remember this Susannah doesn't know you like you know her," Father Dominic said.

"I know _Padre. _ Sometimes it's hard to remember but still I can't forget. This Susannah has none of the memories I have. The way she acts around me is so different from how my Susannah acted. This Susannah treats me as the stranger she thinks I am. Still we have the connection that my Susannah and I had from the start. What do I do Father Dom? I want to pull her to me and kiss her like I use to but I can't."

What was he talking about? Now I was scared again. What do I do?

Suddenly I had no time to answer because Jesse and Father Dominic were upon me. The second Jesse looked at me, my fear overtook me. I turned around and took off running.

I heard Jesse running behind me. I ran as fast as I could but as my speed increased I began to trip over my petticoats.

I felt a hand go around my arm at the same time I heard Jesse say, "Susannah, please! Wait! Let me explain."

I was near tears, I was so scared. I pulled against Jesse's hand that was holding me but I went nowhere.

"Please let go of me," I begged. You could detect in my voice that I was close to tears.

"Susannah, please. Just let me explain. I beg you. Don't leave without knowing the truth. Just let me explain," Jesse begged me his own voice suggesting that he himself was close to tears.

Hearing that made me stop my struggling and turn around to face him. That's when I saw there really were tears in his eyes.

"Then explain Jesse," I told him.

"Where do I start?" He seemed to ask himself.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" I suggested.

"You might want to sit down then, it's a long story," he said as he gestured to a log that would make a perfect place to sit down on.

I sat and looked at him to begin. He took a deep breath and began.

"Susannah you know by now that we share a gift, the one where we can see spirits."

"Yes," I replied.

"Well our gift goes a little farther than just seeing spirits."

"What do you mean, Jesse?"

"Well among many other things we have the ability to travel through time."

I nearly laughed but Jesse stopped me by continuing his story. He went on to tell me how he was from the future and how in the future he had met my ghost. When he finished his story I still had many questions. My biggest one was just what was our relationship in the future?

"Do you believe me Susannah?" Jesse asked so softly.

Truthfully I still didn't. I wanted to, no doubt. But still I couldn't.

"I'm sorry Jesse," I said, "but I don't. Not because I don't want to but because it's just so farfetched."

Jesse looked defeated then. I was going to walk away and leave him be but his voice stopped me.

"What if I could tell you your two biggest fears and how one would lead into another?"

I simply nodded to tell him to go on.

"Your two biggest fears," he said, "are having to marry Paul Slater and being hung as a witch. One would lead to the other because if you chose not to marry Slater then he will reveal your secret."

I was amazed. "How do you know this?" I asked him.

He smiled at me and said, "You told me. You told me when we met in the future."

I believed him. I had to. The only one that knew my fears was Paul and I knew, until it became clear that I would never marry him, that Paul would never reveal my fears to anyone. Knowing that what Jesse had said was the truth I had one thing to ask.

"Why did you come back to this time?"

There was a long silence. Then Jesse said, "To save you from your fears."


End file.
